Sword and Shield
by uoduck
Summary: Instead of using the mother box to bring back Clark, Diana suggests inviting an old friend to do it. Female Harry Potter/Diana


Sword and Shield

Summary: Instead of using the mother box to bring back Clark, Diana suggests inviting an old friend to do it.

* * *

"We need to bring him back," Bruce remarked, looking to Diana, Arthur, Barry and Victor. "The mother box is the only way to do it."

"We're dealing with forces we don't understand," Arthur retorted, sitting down on one of the big tires that were laying around the garage. "People lose things when they die. How are we to know that Clark won't come back… off?"

"Yeah, Are we even sure that we'll get back Superman and not… a zombie?" Barry questioned, looking between Bruce and Diana. His eyes were wide at the thought of bringing someone back from the dead. "There are horror movies that are about bringing someone back from the dead and none of them end well."

"My friend can do it," Diana offered, crossing her arms and glaring at Bruce. "We don't need a mother box and especially since we can't take our eyes off the box."

"Your friend can bring back the dead?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I haven't heard of someone with those abilities," Victor commented, his robotic eye flicking between them.

"I trust her," Diana replied, smiling a little. "I trust her with my life and with yours."

"Why haven't we heard of this woman before?" Bruce asked, staring at Diana. His shoulders were tense, perhaps at the thought of someone with those abilities.

"She does not like to be in the spotlight but if we have decided, I will text her," Diana said, sighing. "Hari does not trust easily."

"Is she also an Amazon?" Barry questioned, grinning at Diana. "Because you're awesome."

Diana let out a quiet laugh and shook her head. "No, she is not. She is an old friend."

"If she had these abilities, then why didn't Luthor have anything on her?" Bruce asked, dropping his hands to his sides. "He kept tabs on all of you."

"He did not have anything on you," Diana answered, shrugging. "She knew the risks of coming out to the public about her abilities. She… is very powerful."

Bruce stared at her then turned away, heaving a large breath.

"How good of a friend is she?" VIctor finally spoke, glancing between the team. "And why can't I find any mention of her?"

Diana grinned, her eyes lighting up. "She's my wife."

They all blinked in surprise then Arthur grinned.

"That's the closest friend possible," Barry remarked, his eyes sparking with mischief and probably a good bit of actual lightning.

Diana smiled and pulled out her phone, clicking the texting application open.

 _We have need of you._

"Is she… like you?" Victor asked, his human eye narrowing. "How can she block the suit?"

"She's a witch," Diana explained, glancing down at her phone when it pinged for a return text. "Her magic protects her from people seeing her through the internet and through other methods. She is not an Amazon though."

"A witch?"

 _Coming. I'll follow your tracking charm._

Diana rolled her eyes, remembering the last time that she had spoken to her wife about putting a tracking charm on her. Hari had always bet her that Diana would take a while to figure out that she had put a tracking charm on her. Diana had always won those bets, had found out the unique signature of a charm on her.

"She will be able to pull him out, bring him back just as well as using the mother box to do it," Diana finished, looking at Bruce, who had turned back around.

"A witch?" Arthur echoed, grinning widely. "Like the Salem witch hunts?"

"No actual witches were harmed," Diana said, grimacing at the thought. "Anyway, she is not originally from here."

"Not originally from here?" Bruce repeated, his eyes narrowing.

A crack sounded in the air and Diana grinned, seeing her wife of a hundred years. Hari James Potter. The young woman looked to be in her late twenties at first glance, her long black hair still wild even though Diana had run a comb through it this morning. The two braids that she had put in her wife's hair were still there however, framing her face.

Hari's green eyes softened when she saw Diana, narrowed when she took in the armor that she had on. "What's going on?"

* * *

Barry's eyes widened and Victor took a step back, his mechanical joints whirring in alarm. Bruce blinked, staring at the woman who Diana called wife. The woman was wearing a dark green blouse and a black, knee length skirt, clothes for work, he supposed.

"Hari, we have need of your talents," Diana remarked, walking over to the other woman and looking her over. Long distance apparitions usually were not a big deal for her but Diana knew she was working on a hard case at work right now. Hari worked at one of the children's hospitals in Paris and was the head surgeon there, having garnered enough respect from the other doctors. "These men are Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, Victor Stone and Arthur Curry."

"Also known as Batman, the Flash, Cyborg and Aquaman," Hari said, blinking. Her eyes were glowing faintly and Diana reached out a hand to her. Hari's lips twitched and reached out too, entwining their hands. "I know of a few dead men who would like to get their hands on you, Mr Wayne."

Bruce's eyes widened as he looked between Diana and Hari. "Who are you?"

"I am Mistress of Death, the Girl Who Lived and Lady Gryffindor," Hari offered, grinning slightly in bemusement. "And Diana's wife, among other things."

"Congrats!" Barry exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

Hari blinked but dipped her head in a small nod. "Thank you? We have been married for a long time now so I suppose belated congratulations are fun."

"How long?" Victor asked, glancing down at his suit before looking at the two women.

Diana looked at Hari and they seemed to share something between them, some unspoken thought.

"101 years, at least by August 1st of this year," Hari answered, shrugging. "Now, what is it that you need? And what's going on?"

"101 years?!" Barry repeated, his eyes widening. "How old are you?"

"205 years old."

Barry blinked, seeing Victor's human eye widening and Arthur's jaw moving like he was going to say something but the words weren't coming.

"Are you a goddess?" Arthur finally asked, his eyes wide.

"You… could say that."

"She came here because she filled a position," Diana said, studying Bruce. "A position that had long gone unfilled. Hari, Bruce says we need Clark back."

Hari's eyes narrowed. "Kal-El?"

"Yes."

"Mr Wayne, why do we need the Kryptonian back? You have Diana, Victor, Arthur, Barry and I."

"Steppenwolf is powerful," Bruce argued as Hari began to pace in the garage. Diana watched as her wife idly picked up various working tools before putting them back down. "He has the parademons and the mother boxes."

"Except one," Barry corrected.

Diana headed over to intercept Hari's pacing, pulling her into one corner of Bruce's garage and dropping her hands on Hari's shoulders.

"Trouble at the hospital?"

"No. I managed to heal the kid," Hari replied, distractedly. She looked into Diana's eyes and sighed, falling into her and pulling her into a hug. "I just miss having other witches or wizards around me. It's not the same."

Diana dropped a kiss onto her forehead, curling an arm around her waist. "You and your people saving thing, my lioness."

Diana felt Hari grin, her wife moving within her arms and then she felt lips touch her bare shoulder. Goose bumps traveled up and down her arm and Diana grinned, able to hear Hari's heart skipping a beat. "Hari. We have work to do."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go get the alien," Hari muttered, pulling back and steadying herself, brushing back some hair. "This another world at risk thing?"

Diana cupped Hari's cheek, laying another kiss on her scar. "You enjoy fighting together, Hari. Don't lie."

Hari's lips twitched into a grin, dropping one of her hands down to where the rope was at Diana's hip. "We fight well together."

"Sword and shield. We do," Diana replied, grinning at the memory of fighting back to back with her newly bonded wife.

They walked back out, hand in hand and Hari looked at each uniquely gifted man in the garage. "I'll go get the alien. Give me a few minutes."

"Thank you," Victor said, flinching a little.

"You're very welcome," Hari remarked, magic building at her fingertips and her eyes now visibly glowing. Shadows gathered around her and her cloak appeared, curling around her shoulders. The sunlight seemed to move around her, veering away. The lightbulbs went out in a second and Hari's whole body glowed white, with a hint of darkness around her.

Diana watched as the elder wand appeared in Hari's left palm, sparking with energy and then she disappeared. There was no crack this time and the lights around them relit.

"Where did you meet her?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrowed. His voice was a little shaky and Diana knew the feeling. The first time she had seen her future wife she was a little apprehensive too.

"It was a hundred and fifty years ago," Diana offered, pondering the memory. "The dead had started walking…"


End file.
